The Chimera
by slytherinqueen394
Summary: Alex Malfoy never really fit in. She was the only one with black hair in her family, the only one who didn't care about bloodstatus, and not to mention the fact that her father hated her. But maybe things aren't always as they appear. What secrets do the Malfoy's have buried in their dungeons? Somewhat canon compliant for books 4-7 OC/OC Snily Dramione Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

A cloaked figure walked silently through the darkness up to the gates of the malfoy manor. Before making her way through the bars of the large gate the woman looked down to the newborn baby in her arms. Almost as if sensing the woman's attention the small baby opened her eyes.

The woman lightly rubbed her thumb along the side of the baby's cheek. "You're going to look so much like your father." She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you." She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the baby's forehead.

She takes a deep breath before muttering "I hope I'm making the right decision before slipping through the gate. She pulls the hood even farther over her face before silently continuing her way down the drive to the gigantic mansion.

The spiraling drive seemed as if it would never end. She passes some peacocks which the Malfoys were known to have on the grounds, and luckily they either pay no attention to her or didn't even realize she was there. Finally the front door is in sight and the hooded woman breathes in a sigh of relief for the fact that the baby in her arms stayed silent for the whole trek.

Holding back tears she approaches the door and lays the child on the door mat with a sealed envelope just next to her. As soon as she turns her back to walk back up the drive the child finally starts to wail. Suddenly a light comes through a window from the floor above, piercing the black night.

With a start, the woman quickly runs over to the tree to hide in the shadows behind it's large trunk. After a few moments of waiting the door opens and out walks Narcissa Malfoy, looking regal even in her night robes.

She bends down to pick up the baby and the letter, quieting the child. Narcissa looks around the yard and calls out "Hello!" to no response. "Whoever is out there reveal yourself!" After getting no answer she takes the girl inside.

Once the door is shut the woman makes her way back down the drive once again, sticking to the shadows in case one of the Malfoys are looking out the window.

A single tear trails down her cheek as her heart breaks. With one look back at the mansion, and at the baby girl she's leaving behind, she slips through the gates and into the cool dark night.

* * *

As Narcissa walked through the door, staring down at the baby with wide eyes she heard her husband say "What the bloody hell is that?"

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the entryway to the room, his mouth hanging open awkwardly in a very un-Lucius-like manner.

Narcissa stared down into the child's dark brown eyes. "She was on the front porch." Was all Narcissa could say.

"Let me see that." Lucius walked over and took the sealed envelope from his wife.

He quickly unsealed it and pulled out the small piece of parchment inside.

 _Her name is Alex. She was born three days ago. Due to the troubling times I cannot care for her, so please do what I cannot. Please._

 _-A sad mother in a sad time_

 _P.S. No worries, she's a pureblood._

"What does it say?" Narcissa asks, leaning to read over his shoulder. She rearranges the child in her arms so she has her head on Narcissa's shoulder

"You can't honestly expect to keep the child, Narcissa." Lucius looks down at his wife with a hard look on his face.

Suddenly she looks away from the paper in his hands, and glares at her husband. "And why the hell not?"

"We know nothing of this child's heritage, there could be something wrong with it." Lucius now turned his glare to the small bundle in Narcissa's arms.

"It says right there that she is a pureblood witch." It was moments like these that made Narcissa question whether she made the right decision all those years ago by marrying Lucius. Of course there were things she loved about him, but his hatred and prejudice was the one thing that drove her absolutely batty. How could he turn away an innocent baby regardless of whose blood runs through her veins?

"And you trust a complete and utter stranger? Are you daft?" Lucius all but growled.

She wanted to slap him, and was tempted to do it. "We shall either keep the child together, or I will by myself." She said quietly, barely keeping her temper in check.

The anger in Lucius seemed to deflate. He looked almost scared. "What?"

"If I must I will take the child myself. Even if I must do it alone." She stared her husband in the eyes as she said, knowing he would never deny her.

With a sigh Lucius said "Fine, but with one condition." Narcissa quirked an eyebrow up at him expectantly. "She will grow up as ours and ours alone." He took a step forward and softly laid a hand on her head. "She can never know. No one can ever know."

* * *

 **Hey guys hopefully the first official chapter will be up tomorrow as it's already partially written. However, considering this story is going to be unbeta'd it may take me a little longer so no guarantees. If you liked it please review, it would mean a lot and thanks for reading.**

 **-Heather**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Chimera:** **Chapter 1**

"Nick!" Alex Malfoy shouted after the tall figure of her friend. "Nick!" She called again, pushing her way through the busy platform of nine and three quarters. After finally catching up to his tall form she grabbed his arm. "Hey dunderhead."

Nicholas Flint turned his head, and after catching a glimpse of his younger friend he stopped in his tracks. "Ah Malfoy, I've been looking for you."

"Well I've been calling after you for the last half hour, it's not my fault you've grown deaf since I saw you last." She retorted with crossed arms and a raised brow.

With the usual mischevious glint in his eye he replies "It's not that I've grown deaf, it's just that you've gotten even shorter and the sound waves can't reach us normal people up here."

She glares back but before she can reply a familiar female voice interrupts their banter. "Alex."

"Yes, mother." She turns to see the regal looking woman that is Narcissa Malfoy standing just behind her with the trolley carrying her and Draco's trunks.

"It's almost time to board dear. You should get your trunk and head on." Narcissa says.

Nick steps forward to stand next to Alex. "I've got it Mrs. Malfoy."

A small smile plays at the older woman's lips. "Thank you Nicholas. It's nice to see you again."

"Always a pleasure ma'am. Would you like me to get Draco's as well?" He asks, picking up one of the heavy trucks with ease.

"That would be lovely, dear." Narcissa says at the same time Alex mutters "Show off."

"What a nice young man." Narcissa looks pointedly at her daughter.

Alex looks pointedly back. "Mum..."

"Fine, I'll stop badgering you." She holds Alex at arms length and brushes a piece of raven colored hair behind her daughter's ear. "Try not to get into much trouble this year."

"Of course, Mum." She replies before hugging her mother's small frame and whispering "Love you."

"Love you too, dear." Narcissa replies, releasing her daughter.

Alex walks toward to the door of the train where her father and Draco are having a conversation. Draco looks none too pleased, and Lucius just looks slightly angry... So basically like he always does.

As she approaches, Alex hears Draco say "Goodbye father." before climbing on board the Hogwarts express.

Before following him she stops in front of her father, bowing her head slightly. "Lucius."

He does the same. "Alexandra." And with that she climbs the few stairs and walks down the hall until she sees a carriage with just Nick sitting inside.

"Took you long enough, slow poke." He says as she closes the door behind her.

"Well excuse me for saying goodbye to my mum. Not everyone gets the luxury of apparating here." Alex sits down on the bench across from the dark haired boy, who has now sprawled out across the entire other side.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Well at least your mum cared enough to be here. Mine shoved my trunk and wand in my hand and practically said the spell herself. I can hear her now." He raised his voice in a feminine manner. "'Thank Merlin my disgrace of a son is out of the house, now if only he wouldn't return.'"

"At least you don't have the biggest arse in all of England for a father."

"That's debatable." Nick retorted.

Suddenly the door to their compartment opened and Draco walked in. "You two honestly must stop complaining. You're starting to sound like whiny Gryffindors."

"What Malfoy? Did your friends kick you out of your own compartment?" Nick asks, teasing humor obvious in his voice.

"Of course not, Flint. At least I have friends." Draco replies, a malicious smirk on his face as per usual.

"Gee what am I? Chopped liver?" Alex sighs. "What do you need Draco?"

Draco fakes looking appalled. "What? I can't just come to see my dear, darling sister?"

"Knowing you, no."

"Fine, I wanted a galleon or two for the trolley." Draco says, giving up the facade.

"Surely you have your own galleons Malfoy." Alex is already digging through her robes and Nick looks at her like she can't be serious.

"He does." She replies pulling out two of them. "He's just too lazy to get them out of his trunk." He goes to take them from her, but she pulls her hand away. "Which is why he shall be paying me back once we get to the castle." She quirks an eyebrow up at him.

Draco grins. "Of course dear sister. Have I mentioned that you look lovely today?"

Alex hands him the galleons before pointedly saying "Goodbye Draco."

"You really shouldn't baby him." Nick says as soon as Draco shuts the door.

Alex sighs. "I know, but it's so hard not to considering how Lucius treats him at home."

"The kid's already an insufferable git half the time, don't make it worse."

"At least he's not as bad as Potter."

Nick rolls his eyes. "Nobody is as bad as Potter.

"You're forgetting the youngest Weasley boy." Ever since her second year at Hogwarts when Potter and co. showed up Alex hated them. They constantly got in trouble and caused problems around the school. That's not to mention the way they act around Draco. Pretentious gits.

Nick snorts. "I was trying to forget he existed."

"I wonder what kind of trouble they're going to get in this year." It never failed. First year there was the whole mess with Quirrel, then second year the Weasley girl almost died, and last year bloody Sirius Black was on school ground looking for him. The other Hogwarts students could never get a break from the shenanigans.

"I don't know, but if damned Gryffindor win the house cup again I'll hex myself." Nick all but growled. "It's my last bloody year there and I would appreciate it if something went our way for once. Slytherin could at least win the quidditch cup."

"I can't wait to get back out on the field. I miss it." During the previous school year Alex had been made Keeper on the Quidditch team, part of this was due to Nick being captain and a little biased. However, no one disagreed that she was damn good.

Nick chuckles. "What you miss having balls chucked at your head?"

"Well if you'd do your damn job I wouldn't get so many chucked at my head." Alex retorts.

"You have a point there."

There's a knock on the compartment door and Alex gets up to open it. "Would you like anything from the trolley dears?" The old woman who usually mans the sweet cart asks.

Alex quickly looks over the selection."Two pumpkin pasties and a box of fizzing whizbees please."

"Anything for you dear?" She asks Nick, handing Alex the aforementioned candy.

He just shakes his head no, so she moves on. Alex closes the door back before taking a seat. "You don't want anything?"

"Nah I'm trying to watch my girlish figure." He replies.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him. Nick is easily the most in shape person she knows. He's tall and very muscled with thick arms and a broad chest. It's part of the reason he doesn't have many friends. He scares them all. "You have to got to be kidding me. I think you got skinnier since the last time I saw you."

"You mean like you got shorter?" He grins and Alex throws a fizzing whizbee at his head. He throws it back and she catches it in his mouth.

"Asshole." Alex mutters.

"Plus since my mother cut me off I have to save up to get my favorite girl a birthday present."

"I didn't know Aislinn Bagnold had a birthday coming up." Alex replies trying to hide her blush.

"Aislinn Bagnold is hot but she's definitely not my favorite girl." Nick says with a smile. "And I know you said you don't want anything but as your best friend it is my duty to figure out something that the girl who owns everything doesn't have."

Alex just sighs and shakes her head, looking out the window.

"Now I would like to get some sleep before we get there, so don't be your usual bothersome self." Nick says closing his eyes.

Alex rolls her eyes. "I won't bother you if you don't snore."

"Do not..." Nick mumbles already on the verge of sleep.

A few hours later Alex and Nick are walking towards Hogwarts with all the other students. Everyone is just chatting away as they reach the castle but just as they get there something unexpected happens.

"Woah!" A Hufflepuff second year exclaims pointing out towards the water on one side of them. Everyone gasps as a ginormous ship breaks the waters surface.

"Bloody hell." Nick mutters.

Then suddenly on the other side of the students they hear Hagrid yelling about something and turn to see what's going on.

A giant horse and carriage are heading at full speed towards both Hagrid and the ground. Luckily for everyone involved Hagrid dives out the way at the last second and the horses make a safe and graceful landing.

"This can't be good." Alex mumbles at the same time Nick says "They're beautiful."

Alex side-eyes him. "The horses you daft woman. What did you think I was talking about? Hagrid?"

She shakes her head. "No clue, but I think you've about lost your damn mind."

"I wonder what's going on?" Nick says as they start making their way into the Great Hall.

They sit side by side towards the front of the great hall and shortly Draco joins them, sitting across from Alex with his cronies on either side.

"I don't know. I mean Dumbledore likes to be flashy but that's taking things to a whole new level." Alex looks around the great hall for the headmaster yet he's no where to be seen. Minutes later, McGonagall brings forth the sorting hat who does his usual song and dance before sorting all the new first years. Slytherin gets six new students. That's a new low for the house and Alex is disappointed.

"Now that we've been sorted, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore says, practically appearing out of nowhere.

"As I'm sure you saw, we have some visitors this year at Hogwarts. Our school has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know what that is, it is a very difficult competition of magical contests that was meant to bring our three schools together." He looks around the room at the many students as his demeanor grows serious.

"I must caution each and every one of you. This tournament is so no joke. For only one student from each school will be chosen and they shall stand alone. These tasks will be dangerous and are not for the feint of heart." Then suddenly the usual jovial Dumbledore is back. "More of that later. Let me introduce our other competitors and we shall get on with the feast."

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." And suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and out spills dozens of pretty girls dressed in blue silk.

They gracefully ran down the aisle, some of them twirling or jumping.

"Now that's what I like to see." Nick said with a grin, winking at a pretty brunette and making her blush.

Alex rolls her eyes.

At the end of the aisle the release butterflies into the air causing people to ooh and ahh.

Then a very tall woman, dressed in expensive linens and furs, walks down the aisle. She is obviously the Headmistress.

"Bloody hell." A few people can be heard to exclaim.

Once Madam Maxime had taken her seat at the staff table Dumbledore says "Now welcome the younng men from Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

Once again the doors burst open, but this time dozens of handsome men marched down the aisle, each doing intricate twirling with staffs.

"Now that's what _I_ like to see." Alex says, wiggling her eyebrows.

This time Nick rolls his eyes.

Coming in last an older looking boy with dark hair and a much older man with graying hair walk in.

Nick leans in. "Is that Viktor Krum?" He whispers with wide eyes.

"I don't know, Mum wouldn't let me go to the match the other day." She looks towards Draco. "Is that Viktor Krum?"

Draco nods his head in affirmation.

The three hear a crack of lightning and look up to see a very rough looking wizard with a strange eye has just walked in the back door of the hall. He had cast away the rain clouds gathering over the ceiling.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Draco asks, not even attempting to whisper at this point.

"Alastor Moody. He's an auror." Alex says, glancing curiously at the strange man.

Everyone turns their attention back to Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly the food appeared in front of them and the students licked their lips hungrily before digging in.

"So, why wouldn't your mum let you go to the match?" Nick says, around a chicken leg that's stuffed in his mouth.

Alex looks at him with disgust. "First of all, didn't your mother ever teach you not to eat with your mouth full? And I don't have a damned clue. She just told me I couldn't."

"My mother only ever taught me how to lie, cheat, and steal Malfoy you should know this by now, and didn't she let this twatter go?"

Draco scowled at him from across the table. "Yes she did as a matter of fact." He says.

"Well how was it?" Nick asks, taking the time to swallow his chip first and shooting Alex a pointed look.

"It was great. Father and I had the best seats in the house." Alex rolls her eyes. She loved Draco but his bragging could be just a bit much sometimes.

"Even with all the stuff that happened after?" Nick questions with a raised brow.

Draco's eyes turned dark. "I don't know what you're talking about. How about this tournament huh?" He's obviously trying to change the subject. One would think a Slytherin could do better than that.

"Don't change the subject Draco." Alex turns to Nick. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear? Supposedly there was a minor death eater attack the night after. They found the dark mark in the sky."

Both boys could see the anger flare in Alex's eyes. She turns back to her brother. "Why didn't you tell? Did Father have something to do with this."

Draco winced at her tone. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would never believe me when I said that he didn't."

"Probably because that's about as likely as Goyle doing well on a potions exam!" Alex hisses, seething with anger.

"Hey!" Is heard from just down the table.

"Shut up Goyle." Both Malfoys says at the same time. They sit there glaring fo a moment before Dumbledore breaks it by clearing his throat.

Everyone looks up to find him standing next to tower looking object, covered in a lot of gold and many other bright colors.

"Attention please!" The headmaster calls.

If everyone wasn't looking at him before they are now. "Now, I would like to explain a few things about the triwizard tournament before sending you all off to your respective dorms."

"Eternal glory is what awaits the winner of this tournament. However, to achieve this profound accomplishment the students whose names are pulled from the goblet will have to complete three tasks. Three very difficult and dangerous tasks."

Dumbledore turns to look at a figure standing behind him. "For this reason we, along with the ministry, have decided to implement a new rule."

Barty Crouch steps forward. "We have decided that for their own safety no student under the age of 17 will be allowed to enter their name into the goblet of fire, or participate in the tournament."

Suddenly the great hall was in an uproar. Students from all four tables were yelling about the situation not being fair.

Alex shrugs. "This so called eternal glory isn't worth a life. Honestly, if the blasted tournament is so dangerous why do it in the first place."

Nick nods his head. "Yeah, I mean I definitely won't be entering."

"Silence!" Dumbledore calls out amongst the chaos. After a moment the students finally quiet.

He taps his want on the strange tower and it unfolds to reveal a golden goblet full of bright purple flames. "This is the goblet of fire. Anyone who is of age and wishes to participate must write their name on a piece of parchment and place it in the goblet by Thursday night. I must warn that if you are chosen there is no going back, so please students take heed."

With an extravagant twirl of his wand Dumbledore announces "As of this moment, the triwizard tournament has begun!"

And with that all the students were dismissed.

"I'll see you in the morning, short-stuff." Nick says with a grin before disappearing in the crowd.

Alex catches up with her roommates, Nerissa, Prisca, and Cerce as they all make their way to the dungeons to their beds.

Shortly after, Alex falls to sleep with thoughts of dark marks and goblets made of gold.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please review if you did it would really make my day.**

 **I noticed that there was a distinct lack of Slytherins a year above Harry so I took some creative liberty with adding a few more new characters. You'll meet them next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Heather**


End file.
